RPG yaoi
by RPGyaoi
Summary: XD Un RPG ... YAOI! be afraid.. be really afraid
1. Default Chapter

prologo  
  
Esto es propiedad de todas la personas que participaron ( participan) en el juego RPG yaoi...  
  
XD Los personajes pertenecen a diferentes series juegos y mangas  
  
Poco a poco se ira actualizando la historia y se consignaran los datos de los personajes participantes   
  
-.- pero empece la edicion y nunca habia visto tanta sandez.. bueno, se hara con paciencia y ezfuerzo... 


	2. 1 U

Un muchacho pelirosa se encuentra parado frente a su nueva escuela... Saint Michael  
  
Sindou Shuichi  
  
- Bueno, uff ya llegue...espero que haya un cuarto por aqui que alquilar...porque tuvieron que trasladarme taaaan lejos de casa(acaso no me quieren )  
  
*Shuichi carga sus maletas y digamos que parece que lleva toooda su coleccion de NG ahi *  
  
Paso mas de una hora buscando y no encuentro un tonto lugar...snif...paciencia ya lo encontrare...snif... ya pronto....BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
POR QUE SIEMPRE ME PASA ESTAS COSAS AMI!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kurosaki Hisoka  
  
Mientras otro joven se aproximaba... Hisoka que habia sido enviado a este colegio por causas que aun desconocia (Tatsumi y Wataari llegarian despues)   
  
En eso 'ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh' ve una belleza andando por ahi con esa cabellera pelirosa , piensa se ve algo baka pero no importa esta echo un cuero LO QUIEROOOOOOOO  
  
espera un momento este estoy en mi etapa dark hisoka uy siiiiiiiiiiiii um no quiero engañar a tsuzuki ba ! ya me llego El ya debe estar con tatsumi aun y yo aqui que va ...........  
  
al ver a ese nene pelirosa no lo duda mas y me voy a su encuentro   
  
- Hola!-dijo- DIME TAMBIEN ESTAS BUSCANDO CUARTO ........  
  
SABES YO SE DONDE AY UNO QUE DICES ....DESEAS VERLO QUE TE PARECE EH?   
  
Shindou Shuichi  
  
Shuichi levanto la mirada y vio un par de ojos extremadamente verdes que lo miraban  
  
- "..."  
  
- "..."  
  
- "...Quien eres???" pregunto  
  
- "Ah, bueno mi nombre es Hisoka ^^" -increible que hiciera sonreir a Hiso-  
  
- "...ahhh...esto me decias algo...es que no te preste atencion "  
  
- "Bueno te vi llorando y quise ayudarte...por tus maletas supongo que buscas habitacion..."  
  
- "bueno sip..."  
  
- "entonces dejame guiarte el lugar en el que yo alquile es bueno y barato"  
  
- "ahh gracias!!!"  
  
Camine con el a mi lado y me ayudo con mia maletas ERA UN BUEN TIPO me pregunto el por que lloraba y le dije  
  
"Es que hoy tuve el peor dia de mi vida...mis padres decidieron tener una 2° luna de miel, mi hermana me dijo que tenia que aprender ya a vivir solo T_T (tengo 15 años!!!!) y para colmo cuando venia para aqui en el viaje del autobus me toco venir con un maldito pervertido que no aceptaba un "NO" aunque viniera acompañada de patadas, como odie a ese tipo!!!!!"  
  
Sin darme cuenta ya habia llegado al lugar, y ya estaba en mi habitacion era bonita y tenia la ventana hacias la calle  
  
"gracias Hiso!!"  
  
"uh de nada...esto mi habitacion es la del lado, me visitas cuando quieras...chau"  
  
"SIIII adios"  
  
Cerre la puerta y comenze a ordenar mis cosas por lo menos no fue del todo malo este dia ya tengo un amigo!!! jajaajajajajaja   
  
Yutaka Watari  
  
AAAHHHH!!!... que emocionado que estoy, faltan tan solo dos dias... ¡No!, menos de dos dias para conocer a mis nuevos alumnitos que felicidad la mia, pequeñas mentecitas avidas de recibir toda la sabiduria que yo les pienso impartir.... ahhhh!!!!.... ademas de nuevos y lindos conejitos de prueba para mis pocimas... jojojojojojo (es que Tsuzuki ya no me satisface la demanda para probar las pocimas )  
  
- "AH!, pero ya basta de tanto sentimentalismo, mejor termino de arreglar todo lo que falta... veamos... libros y demas textos cientificos, hmm probetas, el matraz, dos docenas de tubos de ensayo... no olvidar las baguetas, el porta tubos y las tres cajas de guantes desechables... ¿que mas?.. ah!, nitrato de amonio, perlas de sodio, rayadura de hierro, benceno, hormonas femeninas y masculinas de mariposas monarca... ¡Y el pelito que logre robarle a Brad Pitt! ... ahora sip, todo listo... jojojojojojojo."   
  
***Kamui***  
  
Asi que este es mi nueva escuela...hmm. Tendre que acostumbrarme a este lugar ya que pasare mucho tiempo aqui, solo espero que nadie moleste . Aun no empiezan las clases, el tiempo me servira para poder instalarme mejor. Que aburrido es todo esto, pero asi es mejor...creo.   
  
  
  
Anuncio (??)  
  
~ Chico misterioso A~  
  
Hola a todos, solo queria hacerles un ofrecimiento, si tienen miedo de ir donde el doctor psicopata y enfermo sexual, pues yo tambien soy doctor, a pesar de mi edad... lo ayudare si gustan   
  
PD: Soy experto en el uso de armas punzocortantes  
  
~Chico Misterioso B~  
  
los que no quieran a un psicopata tio vayan a ver a uno joven!  
  
Soy inteligente, aplicado, good looking   
  
ah, y manejo bien la espada, asi que no me friegen nomas... ¬¬  
  
shigure   
  
ureshiiiii!! ya kiero enseñar a mis alumnos kiero ke aprendan todo mis conocinmientos les dare cariño y amor ......ya kiero ke empiezen las clases!!   
  
Takahiro Matsui  
  
Anduvo caminando rumbo a su nueva aventura, ya nada le sorpendría después de lo sucedido con Yuuji, pero ahora no pensaba en él, ya había puesto sus ojos en otra persona...  
  
Un libro puede decir tanto de una persona? El caso es que él lo llevaría a cambiarse de escuela y entrar al (aún no tiene nombre la escuela, ne? u__u).   
  
*~ Flashback ~*  
  
Hace unos días, de regreso a casa había tomado otro camino, que bien que lo hizo, pudo conocerlo... era un gran jardin, en la puerta observo a un joven con yukata, acariciandose el rostro mientras trataba de leer algo, el solo hecho de verlo su temperatura subio y quedo perplejo ante él. De pronto este chico alzo la mirada y al verlo sonrio. Más calor. De pronto no pudo moverse y ni se percató de que ese sujeto se acerco a él "Cómo te llamas" le preguntó, no pudo contenerse y salio corriendo dejandolo confundido. Después ese sentimiento que se formaba lo obligaba a seguirlo y escuchar aquella conversación de un chico de cabello naranja le hablaba que sería el profesor de aquella escuela...  
  
*~ End Flashback ~*  
  
... Ahora le daría su nombre, ahora esperaba correponderle esa sonrisa...  
  
Matsui: Lo voy a encontrar   
  
HISOKA  
  
OH VAYA bueno ya voy a arreglar mis cosas ....um espero a mi nuevo compañero como sera .....espero que sea todo un cuero como ese que acabo de conocer si que lindo esos hermosos ojos violetas ohhhh como mi adorado tsuzuki bueno bueno......... ahora ese niño pelirosa sera mi nuevo vecino yeeeeee espera un momento olvide preguntar su nombre...... hisoka baka um no importa una vez que arregle mis libros y todas estas cosas y voy a su cuarto para conocerlo mas jojo ..........esque ya no aguanto mas esta aqui a lado y yo ya estoy empezando a darme curiosidad de conocerlo mas ........y mas y mas   
  
TATSUMI  
  
Bueeeno..ya llegue...parece que no va a ser muy buen curso...me han puesto economía e Historia... Economia se de sobra.. ¿pero historia? Que se va a hacer.   
  
Estacionaré el carro aqui...vaya, que mala noticia, tsuzki parece que no va a venir.. pero en fin, por lo menos sera un inicio de clases tranquilo...   
  
SHUICHI  
  
titiiiiii titiiiiii titiiiiii(sonido del despertador con forma de gato de Shu_chan ^^)  
  
"ummm...no.....-tanteo con su brazo en busqueda del despertador pero no lo hallo- ...shimatta!!....-lo apago- yo queria dormir un poco mas....uaaaaahhhhh.  
  
Salio de la cama y se dirigio al baño, se ducho rapidamente.Haber hoy tenia que preparase el desayuno y salir a comprar sus cosas y su uniforme...decidio no desayunar (esta bien lo admito aun no se cocinar!!!!!)  
  
Ni bien salio de su habitacion hizo su apricion el chico de los ojos verdes, asustandolo  
  
"...uaaaa...esto...ohayou ñ_ñ" de donde salio que ni lo vi"Buenas, a donde vas?"  
  
"tengo que comprar unas cosas jejeje" (por que me parece raro este chico )  
  
"TE ACOMPAÑO!!...bueno supongo que no conoces el lugar, te puedes perder, que dices....esto no me dijiste como te llamabas"  
  
"...eto...Shindou Shuichi...muuucho gusto"  
  
Le dio la mano..pasaron 5 largos segundos y no lo soltaba  
  
"esto....mi mano...la necesito"  
  
"ahh claro, entonces que necesitas comprar??"  
  
pasamos la tarde juntos compre mi uniforme algunos cuadernos y cosas asi, comimos en un restaurant un rico pie...fue divertido...incluso contando el extenso interrogamiento al cual fui sometido por el insisto es muy extraño  
  
TATSUMI  
  
¿Queeee? Me parece o el chico que va por ahi es Hisoka? Bien!! Al menos una cara conocida.. .Me han comentado que hay un nuevos doctores. ¿Quienes seran?  
  
Takahiro Matsui  
  
Un nuevo día, Matsui se había instalado en el colegio, aún lucía inquieto por la idea de buscar a "esa persona" al salir del cuarto vio pasar unos chicos, de cabello rosa uno y el otro de cabello castaño claro... le llamo mucho la atención, quedó mirandolos hasta perderlos cuando en el cuarto ve entrar a un chico, de unos profundos ojos amatistas de buen porte... esa sensación volvio... pero... quién era?  
  
JONOUCHI (JOEY)   
  
- BUENO ESTA DEBE SER LA HABITACIÓN 203, A VER QUE DOS CAMAS, NO ME DIGAN QUE ME TOCA COMPARTIR EL CUARTO BUENO... ME PREGUNTO QUIEN SERÁ ESE TIPO SENTADO AHI ...   
  
set kaiba cuarto203  
  
... estaba .. ahi sentado leyendo la revita sugoi ... cuando .. un sonido (toc toc)....   
  
- kien debe ser... -abriendo la puerte se encuentr frente a frente con un chico de cabellos dorados ....-  
  
-(kien debe ser ... es muy ......) 


End file.
